The summer confliction
by Halebop5497
Summary: Sixteen years into the future and things are not the same in the TBBT-gang. Leonard and Penny have moved in together in Penny's flat. Bernadette and Howard has got a little son. Raj has decided to abandon the hope of getting a girlfriend and is now living happily with his boyfriend. Sheldon his now living a free life without a girlfriend or a room-mate. Well, all of that changes...


Sheldon knew that it had been a grave mistake to donate his sperm to Amy Farah-Fowler. How she had made him do it was still a mystery to their little group of friends. But, things are as they are. Amy became pregnant.

Sheldon didn't realize how grave his mistake was until he and Amy broke up. She broke up with him because of someone named Brad, who apparently worked at the same university. So this Brad-guy would become the one raising his child.

His daughter, Henny Cooper Farah-Fowler was born on the fifth of April. Sheldon soon told Amy that he wasn't going to touch this child, not even with gloves. The only contact he had with the child was the pictures that Amy kept sending him every Christmas.

Through the years, Henny grew to be quite a beautiful young woman. Her hair had a deep brown colour and her eyes were brightly green. And from what the small letters told him, she was quite a bright fifteen year-old.

Well, Sheldon thought (and hoped) that the letters and the pictures was the only contact he would have with the creation he had given life to. But all that was about to change when there was a knock on the door. Sheldon was now living alone. Leonard had moved into Penny's flat across the hall.

Annoyed over the disturbance, the brilliant physician went up to open the door. To his great surprise it was Amy who had knocked on his door. And behind her- Einstein help him- was his daughter. This was the first time that Sheldon had seen her in real life.

"Amy." There was surprise in his voice. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here because of our agreement." Amy said and nodded at Henny.

"What agreement?" Sheldon hoped that it wasn't the agreement that he was thinking about.

"We agreed that if I ever was going away, unable to bring Henny or Henny wasn't interested in following, she would spend the time with you."

It felt like someone had deflated the happy bubble that had been floating inside Sheldon after Leonard moved out and he was left with the flat all alone. And now he had to care for a fifteen year old for…

"Brad and I are going to be gone for two months."

Two months!? But, Sheldon had signed the agreement. He had to stick to it. This was the first time that an agreement had turned around to slap him in the face.

"If it's any comfort, I wasn't exactly delighted over this either." The teen huffed as she moved around her mother and into the flat. "Have a good time Mum."

Amy gave her daughter a hug and a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Henny inspected the scientist's flat. But it was hard to see that this flat belonged to someone who had been a few inches away from winning the Nobel-prize in physics. The apartment was covered with posters of different superheroes, movie posters and comics. It looked more like flat belonging to a young man with a limited amount of IQ. The teenager's bright eyes scanned every inch of every corner.

"So, where am I going to sleep?" She turned around and looked at her dad. "Sheldon?"

It seemed like he hadn't really gotten over the shock just yet. Henny couldn't help but sigh of relief when she realised that she was nothing like him. He looked like a huge insect; a bit unnerving, actually.

"The guestroom." Sheldon showed her to this room and opened the door. "So, you'll sleep in here. How do you spend your days? And you need to know-"

Without really listening to what Sheldon had to say, Henny got into the room and started unpacking. When she realised that Sheldon was still there, talking about toilet-hours, she slammed the door shut in his face.

After about one hour, Henny came back out. She was carrying her laptop and flopped down into the couch. "What's the Wi-Fi password?" She asked the working man.

"Penny needs to get a real job. No spaces." Sheldon flinched when he looked around and saw her in the couch, in _his_ spot.

"You're in my spot."

"Sorry?" Henny raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You have a _spot_ in the couch?" She laughed.

"You're still in my spot."

"Fine, I'll move!" Henny jumped into the armchair instead. "Better?"

"I'd rather you'd leave but, I guess this will do."

None of them said anything for a few hours before Sheldon sat down in the couch with a pile of papers.

"I have now completed the daughter agreement. Sign here and here." He pointed for her.

Henny looked at him, her eyes big of surprise. "I'm not signing that."

"Well, you have to. How else will we get along? Now sign here and here."

"I'm not signing a fucking agreement!" The teen jumped out of the couch.

Sheldon had a feeling that these two months would be really long.


End file.
